From U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,327 triazolyldioxolanes are known, having the general formula: ##STR2## wherein: R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 are, independently, H, alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, NO.sub.2, CN, CF.sub.3 ;
n=0, 1; PA1 X=O, S; PA1 R.sup.4 is alkyl, mono-, di- and tri-haloalkyl, alkyloxyalkyl, mono-, di- and tri-haloalkyloxyalkyl, lower alkenyl, 2-propynyl, 3-halo-2-propynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, or arylalkenyl. PA1 m=0, also n=0; PA1 p=0, 1; q=1, 2; PA1 X is either oxygen or sulphur; PA1 A=N, CH; PA1 R is H, CH.sub.3, F; PA1 R.sub.1 is selected from chlorine, bromine, fluorine, CF.sub.3, phenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 -haloalkoxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, wherein the halogen is Cl, Br, F; PA1 R.sub.2 is selected from H, chlorine, bromine, fluorine; PA1 R.sub.f is selected from the group formed by alkyls containing from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and containing at least 4 atoms of halogen selected from F, Cl and Br, of which at least 3 are F atoms; alkenyls and alkynyls containing up to 4 carbon atoms, containing at least 2 F atoms and, optionally, other halogens selected between Cl and Br. PA1 alkyls: --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.3, --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.2 H, --CFH--CF.sub.3, --CCl.sub.2 --CF.sub.3, --CF.sub.2 --CFHCl, --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.3, --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.3, --CF.sub.2 --CFH--CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 --C(CF.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 alkenyls: --CF.dbd.CF.sub.2, --CF.dbd.CF--CF.sub.3. --CH.dbd.CF--CF.sub.3, --CH.dbd.CCl--CF.sub.3, --CH.dbd.CBr--CF.sub.3, --CH.dbd.C(CF.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 alkynyls --C.tbd.C--CF.sub.3. PA1 the salts of the compounds having general formula (I) derived from an inorganic acid, such as a hydrogen e.g., hydriodic, hydrobromic, hydrochloric acid; sulphuric, nitric, thiocyanic and phosphoric acid; or from an organic acid, such as acetic, propanoic, hydroxyacetic, 2-hydroxypropanoic, 2-oxopropanoic, ethanedioic, propanedioic, butanedioic, benzoic, methanesulphonic, 4-methylbenzenesulphonic acid, etc.; PA1 the metal complexes obtained by the reaction of complexation between the derivatives of type (I) with an organic or inorganic salt of a metal, such as halide, nitrate, sulphate, phosphate of, e.g., copper, manganese, zinc or iron. PA1 1) Direct treatment of carbinol with zinc in acetic acid; PA1 2) Conversion of the carbinol into acetate or into dihalophosphite and subsequent treatment with zinc in a dipolar aprotic solvent, such as DMF, in particular by the reduction of the acylated compound having the formula: ##STR19## 3) Replacement of the hydroxy group of carbinol with a halogen atom, and subsequent dehalogenation by zinc.
In the patent, however, no examples are reported wherein R.sup.4 is either a di- or a tri-haloalkyl, or a di- or a tri-halo-alkyloxyalkyl. Furthermore, no such indications are reported on the trend of the fungicidal activity, as to demonstrate a superiority of the compounds wherein R.sup.4 contains a halogen atom, relative to the other compounds wherein R.sup.4 is not halogenated.